


Dreams Can Come True

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has had enough of the waiting. He knows what he wants and it is Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Come True

Title: Dreams Can Come True

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: PG

Pairing: Clark/Lex

Spoilers: Ummm all of Smallville

Summary: Clark has had enough of the waiting. He knows what he wants and it is Lex

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Smallville, I wish. But I will play with them; get them to play with each other and hand em back also shiny but maybe not so new and innocent g.

N/B This is for Cliff Challenge 34

Clark grinned and looked at himself in the mirror, tonight was the night. He and Lex had been friends for years. It was no longer enough he was in love with his best friend and had been for a long time.

It was time for their relationship to change, he was positive that Lex felt the same way about him but would not do anything about it. For once in his life Lex Luthor the billionaire thought he was doing the right thing.

"Right for who?" Clark mumbled to himself, he was now so frustrated it was taking all of his effort not to jump the older man. "By the time I get back to Met U, things are going to be sorted out one way or the other." If Lex didn't feel the same way at least Clark would know it and be able to move on, but if he did. The smile that graced his face outshone the sun.

XXXXX

Lex tried not to stare at Clark, which was getting more and more harder as he friend got older and more attractive. He hadn't had much sleep so he was finding it difficult to fight the attraction and love he had for his friend but he couldn't, no he wouldn't let Clark know. It would ruin the best friendship he ever had in his life.

The billionaire groaned and shifted trying to ease the pressure in his trousers as he thought about Clark. His young friend was dressed in tight black jeans, and black t-shirt that hugged his upper body perfectly. The whole thing looked like it was a paint job and a really good one.

But that wasn't the worst of it. It was the damn piece of candy he was sucking on, his cheeks hollowing as he did so.

It was driving him crazy; imagining what else that mouth could be sucking. His hands gripped the side of his chair until his knuckles turned white.

Clark turned away and grinned he could hear Lex's heart sped up. He saw the ice blue eyes darken with desire.

"Lex you know that you refused to be seen in the corn maze." Clark said grinning.

Lex watched him with suspicious eyes. "Yes." He said slowly.

"Well no one will be there now." Clark's eyes were wide and as innocent as he could make them.

Lex's stared at Clark, a feeling deep within that his young friend was up to something. "I don't think that….."

"Please." Clark begged, forcing back a smile as he saw Lex fidget again.

"Fine, let's get this over and done with." He sighed dramatically, making it seem as if it was going to be such a hardship. If only to stop Clark begging and bringing up some of his late night fantasies Lex bit back a groan hoping that this night would end quickly and he could pull himself together before he saw Clark again.

"You won't regret it, I promise." Clark bounced on his toes acting very much like the teenager Lex had first met.

Lex smiled as he remembered how the friendship had grown and thrived through adversity and the last stumbling block had crumbled down when Clark finally told his secret.

Once that had happened Lex's relationship with the Kent's had grown stronger, firstly because the fear that Lex would tell and then they had gotten to know him and, he was glad to say that he felt part of the family. That was one other reason Lex would not get involved with Clark sexually he didn't want to ruin what had built up between him and the Kent's.

Saying that Clark probably wasn't interested him like that. One day he would find a nice young girl and have the requisite 2.4 children. When that day happened it would break Lex's heart but he would deal with it when it happened.

His chest ached with pain, he blinked back the tears he wouldn't think of that now Clark was with him now. Lex had his best friend and his forever love, not that Clark new the last part, by his side and he planned to make as many memories as he could.

XXXXX

Lex faked a sigh and forcing himself not to smile. Clark had taken hold of his hand and they had walked around the corn maze. Lex never wanted this night to end, he could pretend that they were more than friends.

Clark glanced as the billionaire, he had been so glad that Lex had not tried to take away his hand. Clark stopped suddenly they were in the middle of the maze now.

Lex looked at him confusion clearly seen on his face. "Clark what…."

Before he could finish his sentence Clark pulled Lex into his arms lowered his head and kissed him softly on the lips. Slowly he pulled back fear in his green eyes.

"Lex I've wanted to do that for so long." Clark whispered.

Lex opened and closed his mouth hoping that this was not a dream, that in a minute he was going to wake up alone in bed.

"You have?" Lex answered stupidly.

Clark smiled. "Yes I have and I would like to do it again, very, very soon like now." He paused. "Is now a good time for you?"

"Now is the perfect time for me." Lex placed one hand on the back of Clark's neck and pulled him down.

Clark's mouth opened as soon as their lips touched. They both groaned at the rightness of this. They both had wanted this so desperately for so long.

Lex's tongue entered Clark's mouth tasting and exploring. It was a sensual kiss. Lex had no attention of rushing it. He could do this all night. Those soft sexy lips against touching his, they were made to kiss.

Clark pulled back with a groan not wanting to end it but they needed to talk so they could move onto other things.

"Lex, let's go back to the mansion so we can be more comfortable. We need to talk."

Lex lowered his head afraid to hear Clark say that this was all that he could have and then go back to being friends. "Clark I…."

Clark could hear the terror in Lex's voice. He placed to fingers under the older man's chin and raised his head so they looked into each others eyes. "Lex I love you. I want to be with you. I just hope that you feel the same way."

Lex smiled suddenly. "I love you too."

The two men grinned and slowly walked back to Lex's car.

The End


End file.
